Lastimosa trasparencia
by Aiko Hyuuga-Chan
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga era demasiado trasparente para él. Tanto, que hasta llegaba a lastimarlo. /SasuHina./ Universo Alterno.


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei._

Universo Alterno.

* * *

**Lastimosa trasparencia**

.

.

**.**

**C**_apitulo _**ú**_nico_.

Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba siendo asfixiado por el cabeza hueca de todo cuarto grado: Uzumaki Naruto. Un chico de ojos celestes cual despejado cielo y rubios cabellos. Quien no era más que un bueno para nada que no tenía nada mejor qué hacer que molestar al chico halagando querer pelear con él, y que toma todo como una competencia.

El azabache suspiró al escucharlo gritarle cobarde y trató de ignorarlo. Naruto era un niño tonto, según muchos, que al lado de Sasuke quedaba aún peor que cómo se ve. Eso solían decir todos los que lo conocieran en la primaria y el Uchiha no lo iba a negar; era y es mejor que él.

Al principio solía sonreír con orgullo y con arrogancia siempre que le ganaba pero ahora le aburría, y hasta molestaba, escucharlo y competir con él. Y no, no es por siempre ganar o porque era demasiado fácil hacerlo con él de rival. De hecho, el chico rubio le agradaba –aunque jamás lo iba aceptar en voz alta–. El problema era el por qué y los resultados de ser su rival.

El resultado de ganarle era demasiado variado. Todas las niñas de su clase lo estiraban de la ropa por dónde sea, le gritan en el oído, y más de una loca lo besó en la mejilla cuando estaba distraído. Todo eso hacían cada vez que le ganaba a Naruto en algo.

¿Lo del beso? Solían decir que era su premio por ser el vencedor. Sí, recordar eso hacía que su ceño se frunciera. Empero, por suerte existía el jabón para tallarse la mejilla mil veces para cuando llegara a casa y el Uchiha no frenaba hasta acabarlo.

También, luego de su victoria, Naruto volvía a asfixiarlo hasta que aceptara hacer otra cosa con él; pese a que siempre el resultado era el mismo. ¿Y todo por qué? Todo por impresionar a una chica. Sakura Haruno era una más de las niñas que juraban estar enamoradas del Uchiha y la chica que había robado el corazón del dobe o el Uzumaki. Mas no importaba ya que la Haruno siempre lo rechaza y de extra lo golpeaba.

En fin, ya no le hacía gracia escuchar decir siempre lo mismo a Naruto.

Mas eso, comparado con lo último que lo molestaba, no era nada, claro que no. Existe una consecuencia de ser su rival que lograba hacer que su ceño se frunciera por el enejo y chasqueara la lengua contra sus dientes.

En su misma clase una chica, de llamativos ojos blancos-lilas y color de cabello azulado, había logrado llamar la completa atención del azabache. Era tímida, reflexiva, educada y tan inocente como él. Hinata Hyuuga es su nombre y para la mala suerte de él tiene sus ojos puestos en Uzumaki Naruto, su gran rival.

¿Ya se entiende su surgido odio hacia él y el porqué de ignorarlo?

La Hyuuga le interesaba y llamó por completo la atención del joven Sasuke. La conoció o se dio cuenta de su existencia cuando amablemente ella le colocó una "curita" en una rodilla raspada. No le había dicho más que un desinteresado "hmp" y desde entonces se dedicó a observarla.

Admitía que era rara al igual que sus gustos –No hace falta el explicar la mención de lo último–. También, era distinta a sus ojos y eso mismo fue lo que motivó a su curiosidad para conocerla desde las sombras.

No obstante, no todo es color de rosas. Debía saberse que la Hyuuga ya no era portadora de su corazón, pues éste sólo era del Uzumaki y lo que sus ojos observaban con continuidad se lo demostraban. Siempre la veía alentando a Naruto en vez de a él como todas las demás y también ponerse triste a cada que el rubio perdía cuando podría sentirse feliz por su triunfo. Porque sí ¿Qué hay de él? Podría ser un gruñón pero hasta el mismo Grinch tiene un corazón y le dolía, en lo más profundo de éste, ver que lo ignoraba de tal forma.

Había comenzado a esforzarse en ganarle a Naruto en todas las competencias que pudieran tener, las de educación física como las que el mismo Naruto inventaba. Sólo para que al mirar en su dirección su pecho se oprimiera al apreciar lo de siempre. Ella alentaba o consolaba al Uzumaki a los lejos, en silencio. Y era claro el por qué.

Para él, ella era demasiado trasparente. Un gran libro abierto. Adivinaba, no, sabía su estado de animo con sólo mirarla. Él podía leer su mente con sólo enfocarse en sus ojos claros pese a tener sólo nueve años. Por eso, no había tardado en saber, confirmar, que ella gritaba en silencio lo que las demás chicas a él con voz chillona. Mas, ella no se dirigía a él para su mala suerte.

Suspiró con fastidio al escuchar al Uzumaki insultarlo, volviéndolo a llamar un cobarde. Lo miró con enojo para decirle que no le interesaba perder el tiempo con él pero toda acción que estuviera por hacer se borró al verla caminar por su lado.

–¿Eh? ¡Ah! Perdón, Hinata-chan. – Se disculpó el Uzumaki con la Hyuuga por haberla chocado. El rostro de la nombrada se encendió con violencia y comenzó a negar frenética con sus manos. Si Sasuke hubiera escuchado a su cerebro se hubiera ido de ahí. Él no quería volver presenciar tan repetida escena.

–¡N-N-No e-e-es na...! Nada, Naruto-kun. – Terminó por decir apagada. Él la había ignorado, Sakura había hecho acto de aparición llamando su entera atención. Y entonces Sasuke se autoreprendió, ahora se le presentaba la misma incomodidad y molestar de verla de esa forma cerca de Naruto.

Sasuke vio cómo escondió su rostro tras su flequillo sin ninguna expresión. El rojo había descendido y su rostro en vez de pena reflejaba tristeza. No hacía falta leer más. Hinata se sentía igual que él al verse rechazada por quien ama. Ella sentía lo mismo que él y era irónico.

La chica se alejó lentamente, disculpándose sin ganas con él al chocarlo. Y él permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, siguiéndola con la mirada. Su pecho se oprimió y suspiró con tristeza, tal como ella. ¿No era él muy chiquito para sufrir esa clase de cosas?

Definitivamente hubiera no querido presenciar eso, no mirarla mientras estaba cerca de Naruto. Siempre se concluía en los mismo. Le dolía saber lo que sentía, ver más allá de lo que muestra, saberla trasparente para él. Aplastaba a su juvenil corazón ver que ella ni siquiera lo había mirado, que no se había sonrojado por él, mucho menos hecho una disculpa exagerada al llevárselo por delante y, consideraba lo peor, verla con ese ánimo que sólo le repetía lo que sentía por Naruto.

Decidió comenzar a caminar inconsciente hasta donde ella se fue y quiso no haberlo hecho al ver cómo observaba al rubio desde la lejanía, cómo al igual que él ella admiraba con tristeza a la persona a quien amaba. Podía leer en sus labios el nombre de _Naruto-kun_ y no lo pudo encontrar más parecido a un golpe directo. ¿Por qué seguía observando si tanto le molestaba? Era la pregunta y se reprendió por ello._  
_  
–Hmp. – Soltó al pasar junto a ella y se obligó a salir de ese lugar. Prefería el ignorar y esperar. Esperar a que cuando ella dejara de lado a Naruto abriera sus ojos ante él. Pero ¿Y eso para cuando?

Cerro los ojos y salió del aula para ir al patio, ya no quería verla más. Hinata Hyuuga era demasiado trasparente para él. Tanto, que hasta llegaba a lastimarlo.

.

.

**.**

**_Ƒ__in_**

* * *

_Bien, ahora me voy a estudiar u.u_

¿Está muy corto, no? Bueno, ¡Espero les guste!

De ser así, que no les de pena dejar un simple pero, para mí, gran review. Es que... _¡Me animan a escribir con más entusiasmo! _Sólo les pido de paga un review dejando su opinión para saber si escribo bien, mal, si les gustó, en qué tengo que mejorar, etc. La critica siempre ayuda n.n

Saludos!


End file.
